


earth angel

by wowsignals



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, past larry/john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsignals/pseuds/wowsignals
Summary: Larry has trouble sleeping and Rita's old record brings back a memory.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Larry Trainor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	earth angel

**Author's Note:**

> this has just been sitting in my google docs but i didnt want to post it so short, but i dont think i have anything else to add and what with quarantine i figure now would be a perfect time to post it.

Larry tossed and turned in his small bed, uncomfortable no matter what position he tried. He was dead tired, and had opted to go to bed with bandages on but was now regretting it. Eventually he gave up on getting to sleep and decided to go downstairs. Sometimes a short walk and a late night drink could do the trick. 

The manor was never completely quiet, but it was pretty close to it in those early hours. As he reached the common area, the only sound was a record scratching in the corner. Rita liked to put them on in the evening and she must have forgotten to take the needle off before going to bed. He moved to stop it, but recognized the record and instead set the needle back to the beginning to let the song play again. 

_Earth angel, earth angel…_

He’s brought back to a night a lifetime ago, when Sheryl and the kids were away visiting her parents and some of the guys came over to his house for beers. They had all gone home except for John. 

_Will you be mine?_

John wanted to dance, but Larry said he didn’t know how, which made John determined to teach him how. This record was already in the player, some new one that Sheryl had bought. Larry didn’t care much for it, but when John held his hands and gently instructed him where to step, it didn’t matter what song was playing. 

_My darling dear, love you all the time_

Now, Larry stood silently in the living room, eyes closed, swaying slightly to the music and wishing he could go back to that moment. It was as if that song was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He didn’t even notice the heavy footsteps until Cliff put a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his memories. Cliff’s hand was still resting on his shoulder. 

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

“You okay, buddy? You looked a little out of it.” Even mechanical, the concern in Cliff’s voice was audible. 

“Yeah…” Larry paused, considered brushing him off and retreating back upstairs, but he was so tired of being alone. “Just… remembering. The last time I heard this song.” 

“Oh uh. Do you want to talk about it?” Cliff turned his head to the side, like a curious dog, surprised to hear him be so open about something so personal. 

“Not really.” Larry paused again and sighed. “He never did teach me to dance. He tried, to this song, but I just couldn’t do it. He thought it was funny how I kept tripping. Said that all my talent must have gone to flying.” He bit back more words, _He was right. Flying is all I’ve ever been good at._ Running away _is all I’ve ever been good at._ Cliff looked at him as though he had said it though. He looked at him as though he could see the tears behind the goggles and the aching in his heart. 

_The one I adore_

_Love you forever, and ever more_

“I used to dance.” Cliff stumbled over the words, as if he had been about to say something else but changed his mind last second. “I- I could show you?” 

“Well, I don’t know Cliff. I mean, I’m really tired and I’m a little afraid of you stepping on my feet. You could do some real damage there.” As usual, his deadpan voice and lack of facial expression let the joke fall flat. 

“I have an idea, I used to do this with Clara, come here-” Cliff grabbed Larry’s hands to balance him. “Stand on my feet, yeah like that, and now all you have to do is hold on and I’ll do all the work. Is that okay?” 

After yet another pause, Larry sighed, “Yeah, Cliff, that’d be nice.” 

_I fell for you and I knew_

With Cliff being so much bigger, it wasn’t that hard and Larry found himself leaning his head on Cliff’s shoulder. 

_I'll be the vision of your happy, happiness_

He thought about the happy memory associated with the song and found that his mind took him not to John, but to this moment in the manor with the robotman. 


End file.
